


In the Dark

by Dat_Crankler_Doe



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gay, Gay Male Character, In-Universe Supernatural Novels, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Crankler_Doe/pseuds/Dat_Crankler_Doe
Summary: "I was on my own gig, voodoo thing down in New Orleans."It was an obvious excuse that Dean let fall easily off his tongue. Though, telling the truth, Dean hadn't been to New Orleans at all.There were a lot of times Dean wasn't where he said. But for the right reasons.(Yes, destiel is the "main" ship in this book)





	1. One

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala and leaned up against it. He spoke in a frustrated voice, "He's just wearing me out, Nick." He had a couple of beer bottles in his hand and he held one out.

A man with dark blonde hair that lead to his ears nodded and leaned against the car next to him. He took the bottle and popped it open. The man had bright blue eyes. He had a light blue hoodie on and he had his other hand stuffed into his pocket. He was twenty-four, Dean being twenty-six at the time. Dean looked towards Nick.

"I mean... I get that we're hunters. I get that our lives are supposed to be freaking hard, but that doesn't mean I don't get any fucking freedom. He let Sam run off to College. Can't I just get one day to relax without making up an excuse about a hunt?" Dean felt regret after he said the sentence. He regretted being jealous of Sam. He loved his brother, but sometimes it felt like Sam had the easy way out. It was like Dean was stuck in hunting.

Nick nodded and took a swig of his bottle. He smiled sheepishly and took Dean's hand, "I know you don't like the... super romantic things about the relationships, but I get it, Dean."

Dean tried to relax about the feeling of their hands intertwined, but he wasn't used to the romantic touchy things. He did though, enjoy the feeling. He knew Nick was there for him, and he was glad. He just didn't know why. Dean hadn't done much with Nick. It was planned to be a one night thing, but after a few weeks of Nick showing insane interest, Dean felt like trying. Nick was a nice guy, and heaven knows Dean needed one of those.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "I... I know, Nick... I'm just not used to the attention... But thanks."

Nick chuckled, "That's something to work on."

Dean blushed and wacked Nick in the arm, "Don't push it, Lover Boy."

 

_"When Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"_

_"I was on my own gig, voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean felt his stomach twist as he remembered the things Nick said to him. Let alone what Nick had done with him. Nick had pushed Dean's relationship boundaries. He'd held Dean's hand, and kissed him just for the hell of it. It didn't help that Dean had only been in a total of three relationships in his life (including Nick) and he wasn't sure how to take it. Though, he'd liked the time he spent with Nick.That he knew._


	2. Two

Dean smiled as he heard Nick's voice through the phone, "Hey, babe."

Dean leaned up against baby and took a sip of his bottle. He had just made it back to the hotel. Though, he stayed outside to talk to his boyfriend as to not... let Sam know. It wasn't that he was scared to tell Sam. It was that he wasn't ready.

"Hey, Nicky. What's up?" Dean tried to keep it casual a lot. Mostly for his own comfort. Though, he tried to get out of his comfort zone for Nick. It was good for him. The nickname itself was an bit for Dean, but he wouldn't complain.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I know it's been stressful since you know... I just wanted to let you know that I'm here. My mom is on full alert and Uncle Jimmy says he's got people on the lookout for John. I hope somebody spots the guy...," Nick spoke sincerely. He was worried.

Dean smiled softly, "Thanks, Nicky. I appreciate it... We're tracking him now... We're actually about to leave. He left some coordinates for us... I'll text you the place and tell your Uncle to let anyone around there know."

"Okay, Dean...," there was silence for a moment, and Nick took a small breath, "I love you."

Dean felt his cheeks redden and he looked at his feet, "Yeah... I... I love you too."

"Hey, Dean- Oh, sorry," Sam had a bag in his hands and looked towards Dean.

Dean waved him off and spoke quickly, "Hey, I gotta go, Sam's being annoying."

He heard Nick laugh from the other side of the phone and Sam shook his head and chuckled. He pulled open the trunk as Nick responded.

"I'll see ya later."

Dean hung up and grabbed the bag from his brother. He rearranged some things and pushed it in.

"So who was that?"

Dean shook his head, "A friend."

Sam nodded, "So, what's next?"

Dean closed the trunk, "We check those coordinates."


End file.
